Talk:Midnight Flare
Possible Friend for Midnight Flare I think MF should meet my OC Dream Cast as we both suffered loss in our back stories and could relate to one another. He lost his wing, while I snapped my horn off as a sacrifice to gain the ablity to fly. What do you think? DCJoeDog 04:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Its possible. But the princesses healed him so he has both wings now. And wow... you snap your horn off? Ow. But hey it was a fair trade, horn for wings. --Midnight Flare 11:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well really Midnight is me. I created him in my head then I happened to stumble across some of his stories. They really brought him to life. But I really wish I could redo his picture. He deserves to have both wings after all hes been through. You are very brave to have snapped your horn of. I would do whatever it takes to ensure that Rainbow Dash is safe. Funny enough his magic is soulfully based around fire, and in real life I'm a pyro (a safe one I might add) but what I wouldn't do to be him, to live his stories as him. Sorry... My passion started talking. --Midnight Flare 19:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's perfectly fine to be passionate about something. I also made DC as if I were him. I love Dreamcast(the game system)and love gaming and a bit of a prankster, but I am also a loner and a bit awkward around people. I was for nothing more than to be able to fly around like a pegasus myself. :DCJoeDog 19:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well then. I don't see why we cant be friends. (Just don't get any ideas with RD lol) :I am pleased to me you DC. --Midnight Flare 19:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :RD is my hero, and you NEVER fall in love with your heroes. LOL That would be just... weird. I need to write a fic where we meet up for the first time. :-) DCJoeDog 19:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Like RD, only a little different Midnight can create a Sonic Flare Boom. Its really dangerous at low altitudes because of the fire ring. But when hes flying that fast he looks like a fiery shooting star. {C}--Midnight Flare 19:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Those poor trees and houses when you first tried that low to the ground LMAO DCJoeDog 19:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I completely understand with the no loving hero's. I'm just following his story line. Bit you have to admit, its great that she is with Midnight. Only because I don't have to worry about the whole "Rainbow Dash is a lesbian" (pardon) crap. That's one of the endless reasons I love Midnight. He basically says" Hey shes with me so obviously she isn't a lesbian". Yknow what I'm saying right? :I know what you mean, it seems people have a hard time distinguishing a girl who is tomboy-ish versus a lesbian.I think is most colts can't handle a girl like her. DCJoeDog 19:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh it was a nightmare*. Fluttershy was so mad at me. She used the freakin Stare on me. I almost leveled the everfree forest. Dark day that was. The only words RD said was"Midnight... you need a little more work. And probably a little bit more altitude next time" Im glad she wasn't mad at me. She was shocked about how dangerous it was but not angry. {C}--Midnight Flare 19:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :So that was YOU?!?! I'm lucky that I live DEEP in the Everfree Forest, but I always wondered why the animals freaked out that day. Now I know you almost burned the forest down. Shame on you, but I forgive you too. Luckily it didn't burn my home down so no harm, no foul. My water supply was a bit... charcoal-ly for a day or so but other than that it was ok. DCJoeDog 19:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Most likely. But hey at least we know the really truth abbout her. I don't know if you know this but there is confirmation thanks to Tara Strong that there is a third season in process. Woohoo ( in flutershys voice). And there are two know characters coming out too. {C}--Midnight Flare 19:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I saw on the BroNYcon livestream how there will be a season 3 coming up (flutter "Yay") DCJoeDog 19:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Well my parents didn't name me Flare for nothing. But that's another story. And I didn't think that I would have flow that fast I did had i seen the giant ring of fire. See the problem was it didn't go off like Rainbow Dash's. Mine went off verticle cause I was flying straight. Plus Rainbow Dash hit hers first then mine went off. So the ring hit the ground, destablized and kinda just exploded. I shot past Rainbow not even thinking that she stopped. I was actually started to skyrocket upwards when I actually passed out. Serves me right when you pull a +10G turn. Lucky I didn't rip in half. But man I hit the trees so hard it broke 4 ribs, my front legs, my right hip, my right leg, my wing bones, and punctured my lung. I am so happy to have Twilight as my sister she was able to fix everything that broke and heal me. Well when they found me 3 days later. Thank Celestia my coat and body was fireproof otherwise I would have been burned alive. {C}--Midnight Flare 20:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) So yeah my fault. A total of 110+ trees burned because of me. So... ouch {C}--Midnight Flare 20:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : Now I feel bad for not exploring into the burned part of the forest now, knowing you were in there in pain. But I'm not fireproof so I would have just ended up getting myself hurt instead of helping you. Besides, I had a more than a few animals to calm down, if only to get them to stop trampling my campsite everyday. LOL DCJoeDog 20:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Well it definetlly hurt more then losing my wing. But it was very hard to see me there. There charred tree branches all over me and my coat blended perfectly. The branches covered my mane so you can imagine why it took so long to find me. But I'm surprised I lived that long. My lung was punctured at the time. Bit I did see animals and maybe a glimpse of you from way out in the distance. I only remember hitting what seem every freakin tree and branches the size of Big Mac's legs then hitting the ground the thinking how did I survive that. {C}--Midnight Flare 20:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) If it makes you feel better after the first hour I couldnt feel anything. When I slipped into a mini coma I really thought I was going die. I had visions of all the memories I had with RD and how much I was going to miss her. I woke up when I heard shouting. I couldn't. Tell where it was coming from or who it was. I tried to yell back but I couldn't with a muzzle full of ashend sticks. I saw what looked like a Pegasus but then it disappeared I thought I imagined it. Then I slipped again and when I came to again the first thing I saw was Rainbow's lavender eyes. {C}--Midnight Flare 20:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) That doesnt make feel better does it? {C}--Midnight Flare 02:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : LOL Not really XD DCJoeDog 03:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well im sure you've had worse huh? {C}--Midnight Flare 04:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) No I guess you haven't then.--Midnight Flare 16:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) OOC I am still making up this character so I'm not sure yet if he's had worse or not LOL DCJoeDog 19:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You said you lived in a camp? Your aren't going to believe where I live. {C}--Midnight Flare 21:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yknow i have been wondering... before you snaped your horn off what was your magical talent? As you could tell mine is fire. And can you believe Midnight was only 11 years old when he ran away from home? 10 years he was gone. During those 10 years he met Rainbow Dash and has been with her for about 9 years. In his story Rainbow is about 2-2 1/2 years younger than Midnight. He currently lives with Rainbow Dash in her cloud home. It wasn't till at age 21 did he he his parents again. During those ten years his parents never lost hope that he would one day come home.--Midnight Flare 07:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I meaning if your talent was plating 5 Dreamcast's at once then cool. When you heard Nightmare was this before or after she was vanquished? I had a piece of her soul stuck in me till she took over Zero and then was destroyed completely (another story for later). {C}--Midnight Flare 08:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well like all other Unicorns I was able to move small objects around, but the main reason for my cutie mark was my love of games. ANY kind of game. Also I was a bit of a prankster but always a good natured ribbing and never a mean prank. If I did pull a prank on you then you woul dalways be laughing with everyone else. Now I am having a HUGE task basically releasring how to do everyday things. Before if I needed water I would dip a pail into the river and drink from that but now I had to, at first, just drink straight from the river and then slowly learned how to manipulate objects with my hooves. Let me tell you, when you don't learn this stuff as a young poung pony the simplest things are very hard to do. LOL But yeah, everyday s a struggle, but I STILL love the wind in my face everytime I zip this way and that way on my wings. DCJoeDog 11:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Going back to my last post... how old were when you were exiled to the everfree forest? I ran away to protect my family because of my accident at my entrence exam. But I was pretty young when I did that. I actually helped Rainbow achieve her goal. I got her into the wonderbolts team. It was "tough" to convince spitfire to to let her join but in the end everything worked out. {C}--Midnight Flare 14:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) How long ago was your *ahem* expriment with acrobatice fire use/controlled burning of Everfree Forest? LOL I had already gotten my wings by then so, how ever long ago that was minus 16 (my current age) and that's how old I was at that point. I chose to live int he forest maybe a few months before that. Also the exile was, ummm, more or less voluntarily as I just couldn't take the way I was being shunned by the others. No pony came out and told me outright that I had to leave, but I couldn't take th eway they were all looking at me anymore. Does that make sense? DCJoeDog 14:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It does make sense.--Midnight Flare 14:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What happened to your ear?--Midnight Flare 14:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, I don't like photos of mysel fand I was angry. LOL DCJoeDog 14:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) OH You mean the little tip of the ear? *ahem* I wasn't born a PEgasus so flying wasn't in my nature. So... I crahsed.. A LOT DCJoeDog 14:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Well life as an Alicorn wasn't the best till after I ran away. I mean everypony acted like I was a curse when I was younger. Being the son of two unicorns and a brother to a unicorn didn't help either. Its unnatural for 2 unicorns to have a Pegasus child much less an Alicorn. So I had a rough but ok childhood. It wasn't till I met Rainbow Dash at the Junior Speedsters flight school did I learn that being a kid and a friend could be so much fun. I had a couple crash flights too. The top 2 worst crashes were 1. The tree that took my wing, and 2. The Everfree forest crash. {C}--Midnight Flare 18:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well I've spent most of my life, up until I got my wings, as a Unicorn. I consider myself a pegasus, but I know my blood is still a unicorn's. You can say I was born again that day. It's been... an adjustment to say the least. What used to be such simple tasks become so difficult when you only have your mouth to hold things with. I have a new found respect for Earth Ponies, I tell you that much. DCJoeDog 18:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I feel ya. Since my magic is based around fire it on makes a good weapon. Learning how to be an earth pony was hard. But learnig to be a pegasus was so much easier. But fire has its ups. I can create a shield with it. I can shoot fire. And it does come in handy around winter. No matches need to get a fire going. Free heat and light. I can levatate things but it gets scorched. So in short earth ponies sure are amazing. But living as a Pegasus is much better. I mean living in a cloud house! That's cool. Rainbow says when pegasi are on the clouds they get lighter. She is such a great teacher. Maybe one day I will introduce her. I'm sure you would enjoy watching her show off. I'm use to it but she truly is the the only pony that I know that can do amazing tricks and still stay beautiful. Dangit I'm doing it again. Sorry about that. {C}--Midnight Flare 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm just afraid since I got my wings via magic and not by birth, I might fall through the clouds. LOL DCJoeDog 20:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey don't worry I gotcha.like I'm going to let you fall through the clouds. Honestly if it scares you I can have my sister give you a cloud walking spell. Plus I think Im going to give you a tour of cloudsdale. How many ponies have given you the offer to met Rainbow dash and get a tour of cloudsdale? Although she might be busy with the wonderbolts. Ill check her schedule. And I am going to try to get you back into PonyVille. You shouldn't have to be alone in that forest. If your able to come back you and I will be really close house wise. Since yknow I live in RD's house above PonyVille. I think you might like living near fluttershy's cottage or near sweetapple acres. Wow I have so much to do. So what do you think? {C}--Midnight Flare 20:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) As far as the Cloudsdale part, SURE!! I'd love to do that. The rest, I'm still a bit gun shy. The way they looked at me with such disdain, it may have been in my mind but I digress, was too much for me too take. That's why I ran. I have been away a long time, maybe it is time to come back to Ponyville. Baby steps. DCJoeDog 20:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I think that when your seen me it will be ok. I can take insults. No one will mess with you when your with me. Honestly if anypony is willing to go looking for a fight with an Alicorn who almost leveled a forest... there dumb. I wont hurt them but a quick puff of fire and a glare will do the trick.But if it makes you feel better I will take you to cloudsdale first. I will talk to the Mayor about getting a place set up for you to stay at. Be prepared for a party. Pinkie Pie is always looking for a reason to throw a party. {C}--Midnight Flare 20:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Shut up! You're making want to cry with happiness. It's been so long since I had somepony in my life I could call a true friend. Thank you.DCJoeDog 20:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey I see how unhappy you are on the inside. You do a really good job of hiding it. But I think its time to let go of a past mistake. You were born a unicorn but you wanted to be a pegasus... big deal. You are young. And being young you are prone to making mistakes. Hay we all make mistakes. But if I have learned anything from living with the bearer of Loyalty... you never leave your friends hanging. And I'm not going to watch you suffer anymore. Its the least I can do for you. And I bet your parents miss you. And I don't think I will shut up. Might I remind you that I am 5 years older than you (lol). {C}--Midnight Flare 21:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I really didn't want to tell you this but Princess Celestia wants me to join her army in a brewing war between the griffins. I haven't decided if I will take here offer. But I have seen the way griffins fly. They could take you down on an instant. They actually let you believe that you are winning and when your in perfect position BAM!!! Gilda proved this theroy in flight school on me. If I do go I might not be back for a while. Rainbow Dash will most likely be coming to too. Not only are the wonderbolts an arieral show team... They are Celestia's arieral units. I really do not want you to get caught up in this war. --Midnight Flare 21:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry if anything we will still have time to do the things I said we were going do. And I will write to you if you want letting you know what's going on and if I'm ok. Celestia says that with me on her force I could say countless lives. --Midnight Flare 21:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What?!? I didn't know about this. I've been out of the loop a bit, living in the forest and all. heh I hope things aren't as bad as I'm picturing it in my mind out there. Well I think Celestia would be hard pressed to have better soldiers than you and Dashby her side. I don't think I would do anypony any good on the battlefield. I'm learnign how ot fly all on my own, and while I love it... landings..... so far hurt. LOL If I could get to Cloudsdale, maybe Twilight might be able to enchant a charm to allow me to walk on the clouds tops so I can enroll in a flight school. DCJoeDog 21:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Non RP Discussion I am rather enjoying this discussion with you. I love this fanbase so much. I have been part of MANY fanbases, but leave it up to a bunch of ponies to make the BEST fanbase. :) DCJoeDog 21:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I really am enjoy this fanfic to. Its nice to talk to some about the same stuff and not get ridiculed about it. --Midnight Flare 21:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What I like about this discussion is we can keep this page going with RP facts so when/if we do make any fanfics with our OC ponies we can keep our facts straight. Also, this is a BLAST, thanks for playing along. So because of your OC I went from shunned, really kinda sad pony, to having a good friend and knowing, via you, RD and Twi, DIRECTLY. LOL I just wish I could draw my pony freehand, all I can do is use the pony generator tool and a little photoshop. :-) Oh well, they always say you work your best when you work with the limits you are given. Because you know you have hit your limit and want to go further. DCJoeDog 21:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well the griffins are tyrants right now. They are expanding thief borders and are threatening Equestrian. Oh hehehe about flight school... I already enrolled you. You can start it once you feel you are ready. The entrance fee is so cheap. 200 bits is hardly anything. You have my full support. Go for gold buddy. --Midnight Flare 21:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC)